


Good in Theory

by Morgana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to shake things up in bed, but it doesn't work out too well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good in Theory

Well, that hadn’t exactly gone like he thought it would. Derek shoved the covers aside and followed his boyfriend into the bathroom, wincing when he heard the hiss of the shower turning on.

Derek tried again to apologize. “Look, I said I was sorry.”

“I don’t wanna hear it! I’ve got peanut butter in places that peanut butter should never, ever go!” Stiles yanked the shower curtain back and glared at him. “What the hell possessed you to try that, anyway?”

He wasn’t about to tell him he’d seen it in a movie. Not if he wanted to get laid anytime this decade, that was. “I thought you’d like it,” he muttered. “You like peanut butter...”

“Yeah, on my sandwiches! Not in my ass!” Stiles yanked the curtain back into place and Derek could hear him grab the soap and start furiously scrubbing himself. Any other time he’d have stripped and climbed in the shower with him, taken the soap from him so he could be the one washing him, his hands gliding slow and easy over slick skin, but he knew better than to try that now.

He headed back to Stiles’ room, slinking away with his tail between his legs like a dog that had been scolded for breaking a rule. Of course, the only rule Derek had anymore was just to stay alive - he’d given up on the rest after the fire took most of his family and his insane uncle took what was left. But that had been before Stiles had come along, barging into hs life and making himself at home like he had every right to be there until the very concept of him not bothering Derek in some way was inconceivable. Somehow, between one crisis and another, he’d gone and fallen in love with the boy.

And now he’d ruined the whole thing.

It had been hot in the movie. There was whipped cream on skin and licking and moaning and writhing. Derek had just assumed it would be equally hot - or actually, hotter - in real life. When he’d failed to find whipped cream in the Stilinskis’ kitchen, he’d substituted peanut butter, sure that it was a minor thing that wouldn’t cause any real damage. And things had gone well - he’d smeared it along the length of Stiles’ dick and sucked and licked him clean while he all but shouted out how good it was. It had just seemed natural to keep going, move down and use the peanut butter to start what he was sure would be a truly amazing rim job.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t realized how quickly peanut butter could actually slip up inside the human body. Or just how uncomfortable that could apparently be. He started gathering his clothes and pulling them on, sure that Stiles would want him to be gone by the time he came out of the shower. It wasn’t until he heard him say, “And just where do you think you’re going?” that he realized it was too late.

Well, at least he wasn’t screaming at him anymore. “I thought -”

“See, right there, that’s your problem. You _thought_ you’d just sneak out without saying anything, just like you _thought_ you’d turn me into your own personal buffet. But you didn’t bother to ask me first. Next time, how about you try a little more communication and a little less shocking the hell out of your boyfriend, huh?”

Boyfriend?!? Derek whipped around at that word, relieved to see a small smile playing around the corner of Stiles’ lips. “You - I mean, you still want -”

“Oh, yeah, I want,” Stiles assured him, letting the towel fall to a heap on the floor. “And you know, I kinda get your thinking. It was even hot for a little while, there. But like I said, next time? Ask, all right? Or at least talk to me about it. Cause there’s lots of stuff I like that I may not wanna bring into bed with us. Kinda like how you like Finding Nemo - it doesn’t mean you wanna go live on the Great Barrier Reef.”

Derek felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of the children’s movie. Aside from Laura, Stiles was the only one who knew he liked it, but he’d never judged him for it. And even now, he was smiling as he walked over to him to claim a kiss. “C’mon,” he said softly, his breath hot on Derek’s lips. “Let’s get rid of the rest of the clothes and fuck like we always do, huh?”

He nodded, his hands already moving of their own accord as Stiles stepped back and smirked at him. And just when Derek thought things couldn’t go from awful to great any faster, he added, “Next time I go shopping, I’ll get some whipped cream and strawberries and we can try that whole food in bed thing again, okay?”


End file.
